


The House of Debauchery

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek pantheon, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: The House of Debauchery gets a new Lord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work-from 2006-original posted at AresJoxerCupidStrife and TTH.  
> I re-edited it and added a little bit but it's not really changed from the other versions.

Strife stood in front of the Fates. The Maiden, was a young dark haired girl, with skin that was a dark nut brown. She had a happy expression in her emerald eyes. The Mother, had with dark ash blonde hair and cafe a latté colored skin, her eyes were a sepia hazel that knew a hard won joy. The Crone, had snow colored hair, her skin almost as pale as her hair with light azure eyes with a sad expression in them, of some one who had known hardship and death quite well.

In Strife's arms he held a small bundle against his chest wrapped in a black blanket. He had thought long and hard about what they had told him. To say Strife didn't like any of this was an understatement. But what choice did he have...none really.

Mirra, the Goddess of Destiny, grandmother of the Fates, would get what she wanted. She was _such_ a bitch when she didn't. Strife had known, he wouldn't like what he would hear, when they had summoned him the first time. When they had told him who he must take as a lover. They never told him that he would come to truly love that god or that he would lose them. Nor that he would bare that god's child.

Strife did know he wouldn't like what was in store for him or his child. He hated it, when he was right. But this? This was too much. To be asked to give up the only child he had ever bore of his own body. It was like asking him to give up a piece of his soul!

Strife also knew he could not stop what the Fates had put into motion. He looked down into his son's dark eyes...his father's eyes, and hoped his life would be happier than Strife's own. Hoped he would find the love, happiness and the acceptance that Strife hadn't and mostly likely never would find.

"You must do this," said the Maiden, hopefully.

"Send him through the portal." said the Mother, but not without compassion.

"The child must learn the darkness of humankind, and that of his own soul, in order to save us all." Said the Crone, wisely.

Strife sighed he was just a pawn in the game. He knew that. Just as his son would be to one day. A small glowing blue-gray portal opened, to Strife's right. Strife kissed his son on the forehead, marking him as a child of the Gods and sent the him through the portal. With tears in his eyes, Strife braced himself to face his own fate.

For in a few hours he was to meet up with Ares and Callisto to plan a way to stop Dahok once and for all.

 

**A Few Years Later.**

The blond winged Love God sighed as he watched the dark-haired, blue-eyed God of Mischief. Cupid wished he knew what was bothering Strife. The Mischief God had been depressed since his return from the dead. Being alive wasn't making Strife happy like you would think it would. Strife seemed to just go through the motions. He did his duties, spoke to no one outside of them and would retreated to his small temple

Strife hadn't been returned to life by Zeus, Hades or even a clever plan of Ares. But by the Fates themselves. Hardly any of the gods noticed Strife's return. Just as they hadn't noticed his death. With the exception of the House of Aggression, Wine, and Death.

Cupid would do any thing to see Strife smile the way he use too, to see that insane gleam come to his eyes when he was causing mischief. Cupid ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration. This could not go on.

****

 

**Present Day-2002**

Xander Harris sat in the Magic Box listening Giles go on and on about how to kill this week's demon. He didn't know about the others but this was getting boring...Oh, don't get him wrong Xander liked saving the world...liked not living in hell. But sometimes he just wished that it wasn't on a weekly basis. Once a month or better yet once a year would be good for him. But Xander was good at it, after four years he should be.

Xander was the powerless one of the group. Somehow in the chaos that Xander called his life he got surrounded by superheroes. A Vampire Slayer, her Watcher, two Witches, a government chipped vampire and a young girl who was an ancient energy source. It sounded like a bad ideal for a teenage supernatural based TV show! Sometimes Xander wondered if he should leave Sunnyhell. Leave the Scoobies behind and forge a new destiny for himself. Then Xander would remember than destiny was a bitch and seemed to have it in for him. Xander couldn't be normal if he tried.

Xander jumped as he was poked in the ribs.

"Hey!" he mock glared at the red-haired witch that had done said poking, "I was listening." Xander defended himself at the looks the others gave him. Spike's snort of laughter was heard in the background.

"Oh, really, how do we get rid of it then?" asked Giles with a raised eyebrow.

Xander knew everyone thought he hadn't been listening...and...well...they were right, but he wasn't going to tell them that. So Xander took a wild guess. "Mmmm, something about a rock and a portal?"

Giles looked shocked as he said, "Very good, you were listening."

"That or the Whelp has just gotten better at guessing." Spike said snickering; at the glare Giles gave Xander at that.

"What are we waiting for let's go slay it!" Buffy said, tossing her long pale blonde hair over her shoulder. It was nice to see her embracing her calling, for once. " _Goodies_ is having a midnight madness sale and I'm not missing it!"

Or not.

"Well, you heard the lady, let's go slay so she can shop!" said Xander.

***

_Soon, young Mischief_...it was said hopefully.

_Your child shall be returned to you_... it was said compassionately.

A _new era for the Gods will begin_... it was said wisely.

When Strife first began hearing those words they were first whispers on the wind. Then they were sang to him by the stars. Softly murmured to Strife by the sea. Sometimes Strife thought he had lost what little sanity he had. Not that it had been much to begin with but the Fates had called him back to their caves...and repeated the so offend heard words. Strife now knew the child he gave up, would be returned to him...soon.

That piece of his missing soul would be called back for him to hold.

**_STRIFE!!!_** Came the mental shout.

It had surprise Strife to find out that he had once missed that sound.

Strife got over _that_ quickly. Strife sighed as he flashed into the Halls of War. Strife watched as the dark god, War God paced back and forth like a caged jungle cat.

"What took you so long," Ares muttered, with no real heat behind his words, before throwing himself onto his throne.

Strife just gave his uncle a bland look. Ever since coming back form the dead, Strife found he no longer fear his uncle. He still respected the fact that Ares could cause him a lot of pain. At one time Strife would have starting babbling at the show of temper from the war god but now, he just found it mildly amusing. Not that he would ever say that. Strife like all his parts where they were just find thank you.

"Have you seen him?" Ares asked, sharply.

Strife knew who _he_ was but just shrugged in reply. He didn't blame _him_ for disappearing very once in a while. But Ares got upset when _he_ pulled one of his disappearing acts. It drove Ares nuts. To the point where Ares would start wars _just_ to find him.

After all, what better way to find Peace than with a war...

"What did you do, Unc?"

Ares sighed, deeply " Oh, what didn't I do?"

Strife had always thought Ares relationship with the God of Peace was interesting...and deadly at times. A normal happy Olympus marriage some would say.

"Would you like me to look for him?" Strife asked. Ares nodded and tried not to look as grateful as he probably felt. It wouldn't be the first time Strife had done this and it more than likely this wouldn't be the last time he did it either.

Strife flashed out of the temple in search of peace...the irony was not lost on him.

***

Xander sat in the middle one of the many graveyards in SunnyDale, holding a crystal that would send this week's demon to its home realm. No slay-age for Buffy. _A shame that_. Xander thought. He liked to watch her work.

So, here Xander was being used as bait...again. Sometimes he wondered just how stupid his friends, Xander used that word loosely, thought he was. Xander knew he was a demon magnet that was no secret to him. But the others thought it was and it was just easier to let them think it. Sometimes it got old especially on nights like this...when the demon of the week had kept him waiting two hours and he had to listen to Spike bitch and moan about how unfair his un-life was.

Xander thought, at times like this, his life must be some sort of joke. Lord knows Xander had no luck in love...the mess that had been Anya and other past relationships speak for themselves.

Xander was sure it was all that blond winged-guys fault.

Before Xander ever got involved with anyone that guy always showed up. Things always just went to hell after that for Xander. The winged-guy was messing with him for some reason and Xander knew it. He just couldn't _do_ anything about it.

After all what could you do against a God? Yes, a God, Xander even knew which one he was too. He knew first hand how cruel love could be.

Out of the never-ending boredom Xander began to throw the crystal up into the air and catch it in the palm of his hand.

"Oi, whelp, should you be doing that?"

"Don't know, Spike, but I'm bored."

Spike shuttered at the answer. A bored Xander was a dangerous thing, Spike had learned the hard way. His hair had just recovered from the last time Xander had gotten bored.

"Demon should be here right about now." Spike muttered hopefully.

No sooner than when Spike stopped speaking, a bright white-blue portal appeared. Xander snorted softly. Like he was going anywhere near that thing. The wind picked up, the portal began to draw debris of leaves, small sticks and some flowers that were in the graveyard into it.

"Uh, Spike? I'm pretty sure we should leave now!" said Xander standing up from the tombstone he had been sitting on, dropping the crystal on the ground. Xander lost his balance from the strength of a sudden gust of wind and found himself flying through the air towards the portal. When he stopped suddenly, looking down he saw Spike had a hold on his ankle with one hand and with the other was hold on to a tombstone.

"Let go," Xander shouted to Spike over the wind, because as long as someone knew that happened to him there was a go chance Giles and the other could figure out how to get him back, "Tell the others what happen."

Spike only shook his head stubbornly, as he started to lose his grip on the tombstone. Both human and vampire went flying through the portal. Xander knew this was not going to be a good thing.

***

Strife, invisible to all mortal eyes, appeared where the God of Peace's power felt the strongest. He took in the scene before him. Xena and the blonde bard were sitting next to each other by the fire that burned brightly. The God of Peace was a lithe man with pale chest-nut brown hair, his eyes the same color, he sat across from the two women singing softly about love, betrayal, and death the things that made up a good song. It was one of Strife's favorites and he always enjoyed hearing this God sing.

When the song was over Gabrielle, the blonde bard, said it was beautifully sung. Xena nodded, her onyx colored braid of hair shifting over her shoulder and was about to speak when she froze, her eyes narrowed and she looked around then said " Alright, come out."

There was a feeling of displaced air and a popping noise and a flash of blue-ish light. It was showy but Strife thought they deserved the show. "Ya'know, that's neat. Unc thought it was only him you could sense."

"What do you want?" Xena asked suspiciously.

"Keep your leather on, I'm not here cause of you." Strife said then walked over to the God. "Ares knows you've slipped your leash."

The other God shrugged, "So?"

"You can't keep doing this, you know. It's getting old. Remember the last time? He started the war at Troy." With a nod the God of Peace sighed as Strife continued, "Your Consort needs you to return." Strife said formally, as the other God stiffened, "It's time to come home."

"I...I will...When I'm ready." Said a voice full of a calming peaceful power.

"Joxer?" Gabrielle asked confusedly "What is Strife talking about?"

Strife smirked "You still haven't told them?"

Joxer shook his head.

"Why...Joxer here...is the God of Peace, didn't you know?" Strife said with a giggle, knowing he would get a boost of power from this bit of mischief. Strife flashed away leaving Joxer to explain things to them.

Joxer would have laughed at the shocked looks on the women's faces. If it hadn't been for the fact that Joxer knew his plans for them were now screw up. He knew it wasn't Strife's fault, Strife had just been doing Ares bidding. Joxer had thought there would to be yelling... there should have been yelling and hitting(mostly Gabrielle doing the hitting).

When Xena finally spoke..."Why didn't you tell us?"

"Xena your views of the Gods are well known. I would have told you, if I though you needed to know." Joxer looked at Gabrielle who looked angry but said nothing.

"I thought the God of Peace was just a legend." Xena said calmly knowing that Gabrielle would follow her example.

"Yes, and there is a reason for that. Zeus doesn't like the power I hold. And because of that my _Chosen_ mortals seem to always die under strange circumstances. But I could never prove he had anything to do with their deaths. So to protect them I became a legend. As long a mortals believe in _peace_ and pray for it I still get the power I need. Zeus can't stop the hope for peace. Although he does try." Joxer said stared into the fire.

"Strife said something about a Consort?" asked Gabrielle, wondering why she wasn't feeling angrier at the fact Joxer had been lying to her and Xena since they had met the man, she realized that Joxer was still himself, their trusted friend and ally.

"My Consort," Joxer said with a sigh, "We have an uneasy relationship. Mostly because our god hoods are so different but without each other we would more than likely go mad and the world would suffer for it."

"So, are the legends true about who your Consort is?" asked Gabrielle.

Joxer nodded, Xena saw the looks they exchanged and felt like she was missing something important. "So, who is your Consort, Joxer?" She asked.

"The God of War..."

***

Xander and Spike had been walking for several hours, since they had landed on the other side of the portal. Xander was wondering where they could be; he had never seen _so_ many trees. They had been walking for hours had had not come across one house or road.

Luckily, it was night wherever they were, here too. Spike grabbed his arm and pointed to the light from a campfire Xander could barely make out. Xander knew they had to be careful, but he also knew they had to find shelter before dawn or Spike would fry. Not that he really cared what happened to Spike. It's what he told himself anyway.

But the vampire was familiar company in this strange place.

Spike on the other hand liked himself just the way he was, as in not dust. Spike saw the two women and man sitting by the fire.

Joxer had been about to explain about Ares and how everything with them happened when a crashing sound came from the woods then a voice...

"Bloody hell, whelp, can't you walk without tripping over your feet?" came a brash accented tone. Xena stood with her sword in hand, Gabrielle with her staff. Joxer just sat leaning against his tree and waited to see who would come stumbling out of the woods.

A lean built man with the palest blond hair they had ever seen, with cheekbones(both women would have killed for to have) sapphire eyes that were tinged with yellow. He moved with a predatory grace that was off set by a swagger that oozed sex appeal.

Then they heard, "Well, Spike, if you had done what I told you maybe the gang would know what happened since they were herding that demon to the graveyard. I wouldn't be tripping over nothing in the woods but, _noooo_. You had to go and be noble for once!" Said a dark haired man, who had followed the blond; he had a warrior's build and a bounciness that remaindered them of someone...

The blond stopped suddenly and the dark haired one ran into him, the two women knew that the men weren't speaking Greek. Xena noticed the smirk on Joxer's face...and thought he must have done something so that they could understand them. Xena just hoped it worked both ways.

"Alexander, William, welcome to Greece." Joxer told the dumfounded men. Xander saw how they were dress and realized they weren't in modern day Greece...

"We are soooo, screwed, Spike." Xander murmured to the vampire.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know us?" Demanded Spike.

"I'm Joxer, and I know who you are because I've seen you in the Halls Of Time..."Joxer said looked over at Xena, "Put your sword away, they won't hurt us, their Champions from a distance future. Although I don't think their suppose to be here?" Joxer said with a slight frown.

Spike snorted at that obvious question.

"Joxer?" Xander muttered, "I know that name..." He frowned then his eyes widen. Could it be that _Joxer!?_ Xander wondered. "As in the God Of Peace?" Xander asked.

Joxer nodded.

Xander noticed the look Spike was giving him, "What? Giles had books...I did read some of them. Had to do something during research sessions besides look at the naughty pictures."

Spike always knew the boy was smarter than he appeared...of course, the boy appeared to be dumber than dirt. But this proved what Spike had thought. Most of the books that Giles had that contained any reference to the God of Peace weren't written in English.

"Do you think you could help us?" Xander asked, timidly. This was a God, after all, some one who could kill him with a thought. If the god thought Xander was insulting him. Everything Xander had ever read said the Greek Gods were volatile by nature. "Cause we are _so_ , out of our league here. If nothing else maybe help us find a cave or something for us? I don't want Spike turning to dust come morning."

"Of course, I'll help you." Joxer told him and smiled at the boy's sigh of relief. As Joxer looked at Xander he saw Strife's mark on the boy. _That's interesting_... thought Joxer.

There was a sudden flash of gold light and falling red rose petals, Cupid appeared,

" Uncle Joxer you have to..." he trailed off when he noticed the mortals.

"You!" Shouted Xander and Spike together, they looked at each other then back to the new god.

The Love God looked confused, "Do I know you two?" As he brought up the crossbow he was holding and Xander flinched at the sight of it.

"Put that thing away! You've made me suffer enough! What's the deal with that anyway? What did I ever do to you?" Xander babbled out.

Spike pointed to Xander and said, "What he said."

"What are you two talking about? I've never seen you before today." Cupid told them.

Xander was about to give a scathing remark when Joxer said, "Xander, remember you are from the future. Whatever Cupid did to you," Joxer noticed the look Spike waas giving him, "both of you. It wasn't _this_ Cupid, but his future self."

"Whoa! They're from the future? Grand pappy Z isn't going to like that. Isn't time travel against one of his laws?" Cupid asked.

"Only time travel with intent, yes, but this looks like it was an accident." Said Joxer. Cupid then got a far off look to his eyes then shook his head. "Well, this was neat but I've got love to spread and worshippers to help..."

"Don't you mean torment?" Xander popped off, the Love God glared at him then smirked cruelly.

"I'll be seeing you," The god promised as he patted his crossbow the threat clear to Xander, "again," before Cupid flashed away. Xena had been watching the exchange and wondered what Cupid had done in his future that had hurt the young man so badly and he had been hurt. You could see it in the young man's eyes.

"Not if I see you first..." Xander muttered.

"Well, pet, at least you know why your love life went to crap." Spike said.

"What are you talking about, Spike?" Xander asked, glaring at he blond vampire.

"Well, it's not hard to figure out, you meet a god who's never met you, then insult him pissing him off..." Spike nodded to himself, "I'd said the answers obvious."

Xander looked at the vampire blankly then realization dawned, "Oh, god! I bought it on myself."

 

"Looks like." Spike agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle could no longer contain her curiosity and asked, "How did you get here?"

"Well luv, when a bloke and a lady like each other..."Spike started with a smirk but stopped to glare at Xander after the boy hit him on the back of the head, "Oi, what did you do that for...Can't hit back, now can I...was just answering the gal!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's what she meant," Xander looked at Joxer, "Is it alright to tell them? I mean it won't change anything, do you think?" Joxer nodded knowing Alexander and William were from too far in to the future change anything really.

"Why so worried about you're friend turning to dust?" Gabrielle asked.

With a _'Duh'_ look done so will it rivaled the one Aphrodite was famous for, "I'm vampire sweets," Spike shifted into what Buffy had once called a game face and growled at the bard. Startling her and causing Gabrielle to scream and fall off the log she was sitting on.

Xena looked on calmly, saying, "You don't look like any of the Bacchii, I've ever seen."

Xander sighed at Spike's antics, "That's because he's a lesser bred."

Causing Spike to be surprise once again. He knew even the Slayer didn't know there were other breeds of vampires. Spike had to wonder how the whelp knew. _Guest he really did read a few of those books,_ Spike thought.

"Put the face away. You're not impressing anyone." Xander said. Spike pouted but did as asked. "Don't worry, he can't hurry anyone." Xander told the women who looked as if they didn't believe that but weren't going to question Xander. And that was all it took for Spike to start muttering about soldier boys and how bloody his revenge on them would be when he got the damn chip out of his head. Xena and Gabrielle watched in amusement as Xander mouthed the words long to Spike's rant. Apparently this was not the first or even the second time the vampire had said this, "...rip out their entrails...dance on their graves..."

"And the horse you rode in on..."Xander said softly.

"...And the horse I ...wait a mo'..."Spike stopped, _That's not right_ , he thought, then realized what had happened and glared at Xander who was snickering at him. Both the Whelp and Red had found out that when he got lost in one of his many repeated rants Spike would repeat almost anything you said to him.

Joxer could feel the argument about to break out between them it was something, he remembered, that they did well and often. "Why don't we leave the ladies so they can sleep. It's almost dawn." Joxer said standing up.

"And go where, mate?" Spike asked.

"My temple," Joxer told him, "we can sort this out and see how we can send you home."

After saying good-bye to Xena and Gabrielle, Joxer took hold of the guys and flashed out in a white light with them.

"Do you think they'll get home?" Gabrielle asked as she lay down on the bedroll next to her friend.

"Well with Joxer being the God looking after them...most likely."

"Yeah, about that." Gabrielle said, "Joxer? A God and of Peace at that?"

As Xena rolled over and got comfortable she said, "Makes a strange sort of sense doesn't it?" Long after Xena had fallen asleep, Gabrielle laid awake thinking about that.

***

Three women paused in their weaving and looked up at the Tapestry Of Life. They could see a problem in the weave. A thread they had removed had reappeared along with one that was not supposed to be added for many centuries. They watched as their mother, a beautiful woman with dark coffee colored skin and crimson hair, appear she touched the thread with a smile that went all they way to her bright emerald eyes.

"Do you think?" asked one.

"Is it possible?" asked the second who looked at the third.

The third nodded to them, "It's time."

***

Strife sat carelessly with a leg thrown over the arm of the throne in the marble white and dove gray decorated temple of the Halls of Peace. He really didn't care for the colors preferring the reds and black of the Halls of War. But Strife could admit he found them soothing. _Still anything was better then Aunt Dite's pink palace_ , Strife thought with a shudder.

The owner of the temple appeared followed by two familiar looking men. The dark haired one leaned over and vomited on the floor. Transporting was hard on mortals. It even made some gods ill when they did it. Strife blinked in surprise when he remembered where he had seen these two men before,. The Halls of Time. He went there at least once a week. The lives of those who lived on the Hellmouth in the future had intrigued him. They caused so much trouble and chaos wondered if they were followers of Janus in the future.

Spike shook his head. _What a rush_ , he thought. He looked around the temple ignoring the sound of Xander vomiting. He saw a dark god stand up from the throne he had been sitting on he had spiky hair that fell in odd angles with blue eyes that showed his every emotion. He also seemed to bounce when he walked reminding Spike of another dark haired man.

"What are Xander and Spike doing here? "Strife asked, Joxer, who shrugged and with a bit of power cleaned up Xander's mess on the temple floor.

It was Xander who answered Strife. He wondering how this god knew who they were but in the end thought it must be a god thing, "Oh you know, this portal thing opened and sucked us in...just life on the Hellmouth," Xander muttered.

Joxer walked over to his throne and sat down just as Ares flashed in. Joxer could see that the War god was not happy. He didn't need this right now. Ares was going to yell at him.

_You would have thought he would have gotten enough of that on the battlefield_ , thought Joxer.

Ares wondered why two men he had never seen before wore the marks of his warriors of light. Ares turned to Joxer but before he could say anything a summons from the Fates was given out.

**ALL GODS, WE BID YOU TO COME THE TEMPLE OF WINE AND DEBAUCHERY.** It was rare that the Fates asked to see anyone let alone to see all of the Pantheon. Something big was going down. **BRING THE MORTALS WITH YOU, JOXER**. Really big.

Xander wondered what could have made the eyes of all three gods widen like they did. When Joxer sighed getting up from his throne and once more grabbing a hold of Xander and Spike. And suddenly they were some place else. Xander could feel his stomach rolling but it was more like the sensation you got went you rode in an elevator. Xander looked around the room that was filling up quickly with other people. Err...not people, _Gods._

The room was decorated in blacks and reds as a main color scheme but had sliver and gold breaking it up. There was an alter in the middle of the room made of black marble with streaks of red running through it, making the alter look like it was running with the blood of sacrifice. On the alter was a goblet made of the same marble with silver round the bottom and top of the cup. The three women standing by the alter one looked to be to all be the same age, nothing like the myths that portrayed them as different ages.

Spike leaned close to Xander and whispered in his ear, "Wonder what's going on?"

Xander shrugged and whispered back, "Wonder why _we_ are here?"

"Can't be good," Spike said shaking his head.

They saw an young, bald, man in his mid-thirties with milk chocolate colored skin, copper colored eyes. Unknown to Xander and Spike, this was Zeus, King of the Gods, he began to speak,

"As you know since the death of Bacchus and Dionysus choosing to follow his consort into death, we have been trying to kept the powers of the House of Debauchery in check.

But this has caused an over load of work for the Houses of War and Love. The Fates have decided a new god of Debauchery is to be chosen," this caused a murmur of whispers to go through the crowd of gathered gods. "They had brought forth the chosen from where he had been kept in hiding for his own protection," Zeus said sounding irritated.

The three Fates stepped forward, " **Mortal** ," they intoned as one.

" **Alexander**..." Said the dark haired Fate.

Xander closed his eyes, groaning. Spike's eyes widened. Well ,things could be worse as long as they didn't...

" **Lavelle..."** Said the Fate with ash blonde hair.

Ok, so it was as bad as he thought it would be. Xander opened his eyes to see Spike mouthing the name Lavelle and snickering at him.

" **Harris..."** Said the Fate with snow colored hair.

_Just stay calm_ , Xander thought, _made there was some one else in this crowd with the same name._ Xander sighed to himself, _Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it's me._

" **Come forth and embrace your destiny**..." The Fates intone together.

Xander had no desire to be a god but to his shock found himself walking toward the alter. He tried to stop but it was like something was compelling him forward.

"What are you doing?" Spike hissed at him.

Xander tried to answer but found he _couldn't_ speak. Xander made his way to the alter the other gods apart, like the Red Sea wouldn't the future, for him. They all wondered why this mortal was so special that he would become one of them. Xander found himself staring at the goblet on the alter.

" **Take hold of it**..."

Xander tried to resist, really, he did. but saw his hand reach out and pick up the cup. At Xander's touch the once empty cup filled to the rim with a dark thick almost blood colored wine.

_Fitting_ , Xander thought absently.

" **Drink..."**

Xander could only watch as his body betrayed him. His hand lifted the cup to his mouth. Xander tried not to drink but he was suddenly so thirsty and the wine smelled so good. As taste of it explodes on his tongue he couldn't tell what the main favor of the wine really was but the underlining one _that_ one he knew and knew well. It was the salty metallic taste of blood.

" **And become**..."

Xander could see it. The answers to the secrets, of the universe and the creation, of the purpose of the design. Everything made _sense_ now. Xander could hear it. What had once been such a small muttering in the back of his head was now louder, clearer. He could hear _prayers_...then the _begging_...such _pain_...the _desire_...the _pleasure_ could drown him if he let it... _seductive_ were the screams. Xander slowly set the now empty goblet back on the alter and he turn to face the crowd.

Spike hissed out a breath at the boy's eyes, which were now glowing a deep demonic green.

" **Hail Alexander, God of Demons** , **Wine and Debauchery..."**

Xander's body jerked as a wave of power hit his body.

" **Son of Strife, God of Mischief..."**

A gasp of shock came from the god in question.

" **Son of Bacchus, God of Wine and Debauchery**..."

That caused a gasp to come from the crowd.

**"Lord of the House of Debauchery...Protector of the Bacchii**..."

The shock waves of power cause Xander to fall to his knees as his body filled with the divine powers of the gods.

**"Chooser of the Slayers...Overlord of Demons..."**

Xander's mind flooded with knowledge of people, places, and things. Love and War were the allies of his House.

" **As we will it** ," the Fates intoned, " **So mote it be..."**

Xander threw back his head and screamed at the _pleasure_ and the _pain_...the _tears_ and the _laughter_...the _light_ and the _dark_...all the things a god knows were now at his command.

The moment Xander's screams stopped he fainted from the overload of power. Spike rushed forward followed by Joxer and Strife.

"Let's get him back to my temple." Joxer said. Spike nodded and picked up the newly made god. Joxer flashed them back to the Halls of Peace and into a bedroom.

"Put him on the bed." The God of Peace told Spike, who did as said.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Spike.

"Being made into a god takes a lot of you. Xander be fine he just needs rest." Joxer said.

Spike sighed and dropped into a near by chair. He ran a hand through his hair and wished he had cigarette but he had smoked his last one in the cemetery waiting for that demon that never showed up.

"Joxer." Joxer turned at the sound of Ares voice, the war god was standing in the door way of the bedroom, "Can we talk?"

Joxer nodded to Ares and said to Spike, "I'll be back if you need anything just call my name." Spike nodded and waved him away with his hand. All the time never taking his eyes off the new born sleeping god. Strife slipped into the room as the other two gods left it.

***

"Did you know?" Ares asked, the other god, as they walked down the hall away from the bedroom, "That Strife had a child. That Bacchus was the father?"

Joxer nodded, "Yes, he stayed here while he was pregnant. He needed the peace."

"Why wasn't I told? Why didn't you tell me?"

Joxer shrugged, "He didn't even want to tell me. The only thing I could get out of him was that the Fates had a plan for something. He had been happy with Bacchus. It hurt him a lot when Bacchus died.

Ares look confused, "But I thought..." he trailed off at Joxer's snort.

"Oh, yes! That he was in love with Cupid? _That_ relationship was really going somewhere" Joxer sneered, "...and exactly what was Strife suppose to do after the genius shot himself with one of his own love arrows and married Psyche...hmmm?"

***

Strife stared at the godling that was sleep on the bed. This was his _son_...the missing part of his soul, that had returned to him. He watched as Xander moaned and twisted in his sleep. He had waited so long. Strife wondered if Xander would like him.

Spike was still in shock. He just couldn't believe this turn of events. If someone had told him that _Xander Harris_ would become a god...well, Spike would have fell over laughing. And got that person some serious mental help. But it was true. Xander was now the god of Debauchery, protector of the _bacchii...of vampires_. Xander really wasn't going to like that. After all, the boy had spent the last three years killing vampires.

_Chooser of the Slayer_...this was... _Buffy's going to shit stakes_ , Spike thought with some amusement. He stiffened suddenly as the boy on the bed opened his eyes.

Xander slowly looked around the room he saw the blond vampire sitting next to the bed. His eyes trailed around the room and stopped on the God of Mischief. He knew the history of the god's what they did and the why of it. This was the god of fun... every child's imaginary friend. The god that got ridden of him...

"Not true," Strife, said seeing Xander's thoughts in his expressions, "How do you feel?"

"Different."

"You're a god now. The awaking of your power will weaken you for some time. But you'll fine, and at full power in a few days."

"Why?"

Thinking that Xander was asking why he was now a god answered, "Because you were always meant to be one."

Xander shook his head, "No, why did you send me away?"

Strife sighed, "I didn't have a choice. The Fates said it had to be done. That what you had to learn we couldn't teach you. I didn't want to give you up... I loved you. I never stopped, loving you my son. It tore me apart to do it."

S _TRIFE!!!_

Xander covered his ears at the shout. Making Spike wonder what he heard.

_Get in here before Cupid wrecks my temple!!!_ It was Joxer, who shouted, normally he never need to, everyone listened when the God of Peace spoke.

"You heard that?" Strife asked the young god who was getting out of the bed.

"Let's go stop, Flyboy." Xander said as he stood up but grew dizzy, Spike caught him before he fell.

"No, you stay here. You're still to weak and no match for a kitten at the moment. Watch over him Spike."

Spike gave Strife a nasty look as the god flashed away. _And how_ , he wondered, _am I suppose to keep Xander here if he doesn't want to stay?_ Spike thought sarcastically.

***

Appearing in the main chamber room of the Halls of Peace, Strife was not happy to see the love-god. Xander was weak and couldn't shield his mind. Strife had seen some of the boy life. Some of the things had been bad. But what angered him were the boy's relationships and the fact he could feel Cupid's curse on the new god. Now that Xander was a god the curse could be removed easier than if he had still be mortal. No, Strife was not happy with the featherbrain.

Strife took in the scene before him. Joxer was sitting lazily in his throne as Ares sat on the arm of it nonchalantly. Strife watched as the winged-love god paced back and forth in front of the other to gods. Strife could see the remains of Cupid's tantrum; shattered vases and broken statues were thrown everywhere.

When Cupid caught sight of Strife he shouted one word, "BACCHUS!!!"

Strife shrugged. He wasn't ashamed of his past relationship with the dead god but it was a private thing to Strife. A sneer graced Strife's face, "And what do you care, huh? Last I heard you were _so_ , 'happily married' 'to the most wonderful woman in the world'," Strife snorted, "So sickeningly, sappy it's enough to give _even_ a god sugar shock."

"I got hit..."

"NO! You don't get to use that as an excuse. That arrow wore off long before Aunt Dite even offered to make the girl a goddess. "

Cupid dodged the fireball Strife sent at him, "You know how I feel..." He tried to tell Strife who just wasn't having it.

"You always do this," Strife growled out, "It's not going to be that easy this time. You're still married to her." A feral look graced the god's face as an insane gleam came to his eyes, "Did you think I wouldn't find out what you did, what you are going to do to him. I saw it all in the Halls of Time." Cupid was hit with the next fireball, "You let your jealousy run free and made his life a living hell! Cursing his love, or worst, so nothing _human_ could love him."

"But," Cupid tried to defend himself, throwing up a weak shield, but the fireball broke through it.

"What you did to my child, future self or not, it doesn't matter, " another fireball, you could smell the scorched feathers, "I want to know why, what could possible make you do something like that?"

Cupid's silent was damning. Cupid wanted to say he couldn't, wouldn't do such a thing. But he knew better...he had seen the pain that his future actions would cause Xander by the boy's reaction to him.

"Why?" Strife asked again in almost a whisper. Cupid just looked away from him.

Joxer and Ares watched Strife take his temper out on Cupid; they both knew he had gone easy on Cupid. They had both seen the damage the Mischief God could _really_ do when in raged.

"I can answer that," said the soft female voice. No one had noticed when Aphrodite had appeared in the room; "it's because he loves you..." she trailed off at Strife's harsh laugh.

" _Right_ ," Strife drawled out, "he _loves_ me, huh? That's cruel even for you, Aunt Dite. You don't play with some ones feelings like he did me, if you love them. I'm a war god and even I know that!"

Aphrodite shook her long blond curls as she sadly looked at her son, who knew Cupid and Strife were soul mates but just to stupid to see it for themselves." You know Hera's curse makes it harder for him to control his darker emotions. That he will more often than not, give in to his jealousy...he wants to be loved by you. But you know, you can and have lived without him. He can't understand that. Even though he has Psyche and even is even truly in love with her. He still loves you and wants to be loved by you too."

Strife's eyes widen and he looked away, whispering, "But he's never said, never done anything..."Strife trailed off and shook his head. When he looked back at the Goddess of Love, his eyes were a hard, glittering like sapphires, "Cupid has a funny way of showing it."

"You are his laughter, Strife. When you died, so did it. Only Bliss could make him smile and never with true joy." Aphrodite told him.

Strife looked over at Cupid and wondered if he could ever trust him again? Too many times he has been hurt by him. Then learning what Cupid's future self would do, had done to Xander? He just didn't know. But Strife still loved Cupid. He always had and always would. He just didn't want to get hurt anymore.

Cupid could tell by Strife's expression it would be a long time, if ever that he would be forgiven but hoped to save what was left of their friendship so he said the first thing that came to mind, "I'll leave you alone..." But never got to finish as the fireball that hit him threw him into a near by pillar and knocked him out. He landed on the temple floor hard.

"That was for Xander." Strife said softly then flashed away.

***

Xander sat up in the bed. He could barely believe what had happened. He was a _god_ now! Him, the Zeppo! And...he was alone. Except for Spike. That should have depressed him. To realize that none of his friends wouldn't be born for centuries to come.

He had Spike though...

Spike noticed Harris's eyes began to glow bright neon green. As they did, Spike had the strangest urge to crawl up in the boy's lap and...purr? He shook himself and reminded himself that this was Harris! The Slayer's Whelp!

Xander would not be alone, he could not be. Not here among the most backstabbing bunch of _petty gods_ to ever exist. Xander would need some one loyal to watch his back. Some one he trusted... Even before the godhood had been besotted on Xander, he knew Spike. Now though? Xander _knew_ Spike, in such away, that was foreign and familiar to him. "Come here, William," Xander softly, coached in a silken tone.

Spike blinked at the use of the name, he could do nothing against the seductive tone but obey, it was so enthralling. Spike crawled into Xander's lap. He purred loudly, when the boy ran a hand through his hair, cuddling closer as Xander nuzzled against Spike's throat.

"Will you become my champion? " Xander whispered into the blond vampire's ear, "The enforcer of my will? To have the respect of gods... The fear of demons? No Slayer will defeat you."

Spike moaned at the sweet promises of his god, all the while giving in as the dark haired godling touched and caressed him...loved him. Spike knew his god loved him. He could feel it. Spike had never felt this sort of desire from another, his god's desire...that was only for him! It was overwhelming. "Yes!" Spike whispered he barely saw how the young god's eyes glowed brighter. But he felt the sharp sting as fangs sank in to his throat. Spike rubbed himself against his god like a cat in heat, moaning and purring as the god drained him. It had been so long since he had felt this pleasure... and pain.

Xander slowly pulled his new fangs from the weaken vampire. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and slashed his wrist open with his fangs, he pressed it to Spike slightly open, panting mouth. Spike's eyes were dazed as he latched on and began to suck on the offered wrist, causing Xander to inhale sharply at the sensation. After a while Xander pulled his wrist away, Spike licked his lips chasing after the tangy taste of his god while making a small sleepy sound of protest but otherwise didn't fight it. Xander touched the back of Spike's head, carding his fingers through the purring vampire's white-blond hair as he ran his fingers over Spike's scalp until he found it, that unnatural thing in this supernatural beings body.

Spike opened his eyes when Xander pressed something into his hand, it was small and looked to be made out of porcelain and crystal it had small metal wires sticking out from it. Spike looked up into his god's eyes and knew that Xander truly owned him. For there was nothing he could ever do for godling to repay him for that. Spike searched for words that wouldn't come. So in the end, he surged up and kissed Xander deeply and passionately. This, Spike could give the newly made god, easily enough.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**2002-Present Day**

**L.A. California**

**The Hyperion Hotel**

"… _Demon into the graveyard but Spike and Xander weren't there. The crystal was laying on the ground, you were able to send the demon that to its home dimension. We've been searching for Spike and Xander everywhere in Sunnydale for the past week."_

Buffy's voice came over the speakerphone. Cordelia chase flipped a lock of her ebony hair out of her face. She was trying to ignore Buffy's voice she didn't have an interest in what the slayer had to say. Cordelia really wasn't interested in any thing that happened in Sunnydale anymore. As long as it wasn't going to kill her. Cordelia rubbed her right temple to sooth the ache that had been a constant thing since Doyle had given the Seer's abilities to her. Buffy's voice was just making the coming head ache worse. Why she was the one who always had to deal with the Scooby Gang when they called, Cordelia didn't know and really didn't like it.

Cordelia also knew that to be missing in Sunnydale for a week was a long time. And usually meant bad things.

"W _e can't spare any more time looking for them. A new prophecy has come to Giles attention. It was sent to him by the watcher's council. Something about the protector of man and demon's spawned becoming the head of a Greek house? I wasn't really paying attention, Dawn was whining at me…"_

As Buffy droned on, Cordelia was startled when four bright lights filled the room, she shielded her eyes with a hand, before the light could blind her. Once the light had faded and Cordelia dropped her hand, she saw, a beautiful young woman a few years younger than herself with long curly strawberry blonde hair, the shade Cordelia was sure had to have come out of a bottle because there was not way it was natural, her eyes were a bright emerald green that didn't hide her intelligent. She wore a sharp pure white pants suit with a matching jacket, trimmed in silver.

Two young men flanked the woman, one was lithely built like a runner, he had gravity-defying light brown hair and amber colored eyes, his nose was slightly turned up and he had beauty mark scattered along one cheek. The other man was built more like a fighter, toned and one of the most beautiful men Cordelia had ever seen! And she had coined the phrase 'Salty goodness' for heavens sake! He had jet black hair pulled back in a short pony tale, scruffy on his cheeks and eyes...well, Cordelia wasn't sure if they were green or blue or something in between and they also had flecks of gray and gold in them too!

"Spike!" Angel exclaimed from the dark corner of the room where he had been lurking.

And it was Spike, Cordelia could see but instead of his signature platinum blonde hair he now sported a waist length braid of wheat blonde-brown hair, that had a few curls escaping from it and falling over his forehead, his lips quirked into his famous smirk as his dark blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Angel? Angel, what you mean? Is Spike there? Why would--Is Xander there?" Buffy asked rapidly. Before Angel could answer a strong tanned male hand reached over Cordelia shoulder, her eyes followed the arm up to a nice shoulder. The sight of the man's face caused her mouth dropped open...

"Angel is going to have to call you back, slayer."

"Xander?" Buffy asked, confusedly.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed into a glared at the man. Of course it was Xander Harris who stood there, giving her that grin she had always loved. Xander's hair was longer than Cordelia had ever seen it. Framing his face like a lion's mane, it was still the same color she remembered but in places but there were streaks of blond-ish brown with black spots.

"If Spike and I decide to let them live, of course." Xander said darkly.

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed.

Xander's hand hit the disconnect button to the speakerphone, ending the call. He looked up at Angel, "Looks like our day of reckoning has come Dead Boy. Spike can kill you, or you can go with option number two." Xander said in a dark tone.

Angel gave him a disbelieving glare, "What is option number two?"

"You help me save the world."

"From what?"

"Dahovk

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.  
> If you don't like the my spelling or grammer?  
> Please go read another author's work.  
> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come and talk to me


End file.
